In a vehicle equipped with an automated manual transmission (AMT) or a dual clutch transmission (DCT), a controller controls a clutch depending on a driving situation so that the vehicle can run smoothly.
The term “start control” means a control in which a controller controls a clutch to synchronize the transmission input shaft speed with the engine speed when a driver operates an accelerator pedal to start or accelerate in a situation in which the vehicle is in a stop state or a creep driving state.
During the above-described start control, it is difficult to precisely predict the response of an engine torque according to the driver's operation of the accelerator pedal. Further, it is difficult to perform a proper start control since the transmission torque characteristic of the clutch is likely to change, and rattling and vibration may occur in the vehicle. Thus, the drivability of the vehicle may be hindered.
It should be understood that the foregoing description of the background art is provided merely for the purpose of promoting the understanding of the background of the present disclosure and should not to be accepted as acknowledging that the background art is known to those skilled in the art.